


Nothing Is Impossible

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: When investigating a case, Kyoko’s glove is damaged. Having Sayaka’s apartment address in the case of emergencies, Kyoko heads over after asking if Sayaka could fix her glove.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nothing Is Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a Kirizono fic in so long, so this was fun to write! It’s my favorite ship, and I should definitely write it more.

Knocking on the apartment door, Kyoko checked the address again. Sayaka texted it to her before in the case of an emergency, but she never actually visited before. She looked up from her phone again to hear the sound of a knob turning, with blue eyes peeking out from a small opening. A few moments passed, and Kyoko heard a familiar laugh.

“Sorry for the wait, Kyoko! I just had to make sure it’s you!” Sayaka said, backing away to open the door more. Her laughter had a hint of tension in it, but Kyoko sensed that it wasn’t right to push it. She walked in a few steps before responding.

“It’s alright. This isn’t the most important thing in the world… I’d just rather have it solved sooner than later.” Kyoko motioned her eyes toward a ripped glove that she held in her right hand, making sure not to place any attention on the left hand hidden in her pocket.

Closing the door, Sayaka walked over to Kyoko, and began observing the glove she held. After a few moments of inspection, she nodded to herself, and aimed a smile at Kyoko.

“This shouldn’t be too difficult to fix up! The side needs to be sewn up again!” Sayaka explained, pointing at the small rips down the side. 

Kyoko nodded in affirmation, not doubting Sayaka’s sewing abilities. Sayaka took the glove from Kyoko’s hand, and ran towards her dining room table, a few miscellaneous spools of thread and needles set around a sewing machine. Kyoko placed herself in a nearby chair, making sure to hide her left hand still.

“When I look back on it, when I asked our class about who could sew… you didn’t come into mind. It seems slightly surprising that seeing is a hobby, considering the usual idol is so busy.” Kyoko noted, looking at Sayaka trying to match the thread color to the fabric color.

“Oh! Well, ever since getting into Hope’s Peak Academy… I’ve had more freetime! Sewing is actually a hobby I picked up when I was a kid, though. It’s a useful skill as an idol!” Sayaka answered, keeping focus on the colors within her vision. After a few moments after staring at a spool of thread, she nodded to herself, and started placing it around the sewing machine as needed.

“A useful skill? How so?” Kyoko asked, tilting her head as her curiosity peaked. This was the first time she talked with Sayaka one-on-one outside of school, so it was a bit awkward to continue a conversation. She smiled at the fact that Sayaka likely wouldn’t mind her questioning.

“Oh, well… you know those outfits my group and I wear on stage? Sometimes, I make the costumes when there’s not enough time to find somebody else. It’s… difficult to keep up with everything, but I’m happy for everything that comes from all of the effort.” Sayaka smiled, starting to place the glove under the needle, and double-checking her preparations.

After nodding to herself, Sayaka started using the machine, slowly going over where the rip in the glove was. After a few seconds, the loud noises from the sewing machine stopped, and Sayaka laughed to herself.

“It always surprises me that it takes so long to set up, but only a short time to do that actual sewing!” Sayaka explained, turning off the machine and finishing everything up before pulling the glove out. “Well, it’s good as new!”

“Ah, thank you.” Kyoko smiled, slowly pulling herself up from the chair to grab it, not noticing her left hand becoming unhidden.

“B-Burns…?” Sayaka panicked, jumping back at the sight of Kyoko’s hand. Kyoko quickly realized what Sayaka’s reaction was referring to, and forced away the fixed glove from Sayaka’s hand. Quickly putting it on, she walked towards the door.

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you, and goodbye.” Kyoko said, now in front of the door. 

“Wait! We can still talk, can’t we?!” Sayaka panicked, rushing towards Kyoko. She was concerned about the origins of Kyoko’s burns, and though she didn’t want to push it, she still would hate it if the interaction ended that badly.

“I will not speak about… that. It is something I won’t elaborate on.” Kyoko explained, sighing as she turned away from the door.

“Well, w-we don’t need to talk about that! It’s just… I don’t want you to feel bad, alright? We can talk about other things a bit more until you feel better!” Sayaka suggested, forcing a smile towards the purple-haired girl. She wasn’t sure if her suggestion would work, because even from a distance, she could tell Kyoko wouldn’t talk much if not necessary.

“What’s your motive for that…?” Kyoko asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Believe me, I don’t have an ulterior motive… I just hate the thought of you being upset with me.” Sayaka admitted, looking away. The thought of anybody hating her or forgetting about her… terrified her. She wouldn’t risk it. 

“I see… if so, what would you want to discuss?” Kyoko stopped narrowing her eyes, sensing no lies in Sayaka’s response. 

“Well… what about our previous conversation? About my sewing!” Sayaka suggested, looking towards her sewing machine. If they could change the subject, then maybe everything would be alright.

“Alright. Then… what were you referring to what you said everything is difficult to keep up with?” Kyoko asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Sayaka stayed silent for a few moments before sighing.

“Well, don’t misunderstand it! I love everything about being an idol! A little pressure from everything is worth it if everyone else is happy, right?” Sayaka asked, waiting for Kyoko’s confirmation. She tilted her head with a smile, hoping it would back up her words even more.

“That smile isn’t genuine, is it?” Kyoko questioned, narrowing her eyes again. ‘A little pressure from everything’ wasn’t how Sayaka was really thinking of it, was it? “What’s going on?”

“Ah! N-Nothing’s going on!” Sayaka panicked, frantically moving her hands as she tried to deny Kyoko’s question. Kyoko sighed, closing her eyes.

“It seems as if we both have issues we would rather not mention…” Kyoko noted, crossing her arms. 

“W-Well, I guess that’s true…” Sayaka nodded, laughing nervously in response.

“I apologize for pushing too much into it… you didn’t ask me to elaborate on my issues, so it was hypocritical of me.” Kyoko admitted, opening her eyes while turning back towards Sayaka.

“Don’t worry about it, Kyoko! If I let it bother me, I’d be knocked down easily! I’m stronger than that!” Sayaka smiled, returning to a genuine smile. “And one day, maybe we can both elaborate, right? If we become closer, that is!”

“Ah, you want to… become closer?” Kyoko gasped, surprised at Sayaka’s straightforward response. Sayaka took Kyoko’s hands into her own and held them up.

“Yeah, of course! One day… we can be friends, or even more! Nothing is impossible, right?” Sayaka cheered, keeping to her smile. Kyoko blushed, taken aback by it.

“Well… I agree. Nothing is impossible.” Kyoko returned the smile, feeling warmth from Sayaka’s hands holding her own. 

They weren’t close now, but one day, they could be. The train of thought went past both of their minds, followed by the affirmation that nothing is impossible.


End file.
